The Dead Rise ED
by SpeedyStar12
Summary: When a dangerous disease plagues the existence of humanity, the Cul-de-sac kids must try to survive or suffer the same fate as the unfortunate victims. Eddy X OC, Marie X OC, OC X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow viewers, please understand that this is my very first fanfic ever! So just a quick heads up, this chapter is kind of short so bear with me here. Also feel free to comment your opinions, more feedback equals more incentive which equals more chapters. So screw the talking and on with the story!**

It was a foggy morning in the cul-de-sac, a little out of the ordinary for the residence but not to alarming. We set our sights on a particular house, the house of Eddy. Eddy was fast asleep in his bedroom with the biggest grin on his face as he was dreaming of being the king of the world with Nazz as his wife and Kevin being his total slave. The short Ed was enjoying the illusion until reality came crashing down on him in the form of a disco ball on top of his head. Eddy woke up realizing his favorite disco ball fell on his head and now rested on his stomach.

"Geez, a guy can't have good dreams in his own house anymore?" he asked himself while rubbing his head. He turned to his window to realize how foggy it was outside. "Aww c'mon! we can't do any scams with this type of weather going on!" He exclaimed. He gave a huge groan and got up out of his bed and began to get dressed. He put on his signature yellow polo shirt with purple hems on the sleeves, blue jeans and red shoes before exiting his room to his backyard.

"I hope I can make it to Sockhead's place without getting lost in this crap" he said as he hopped the fence of his house and started walking to Double D's house. As he was walking Eddy looked at his neighborhood realizing how this fog gave it a sort of haunting vibe, which to him sent a little shiver down his spine. As he made it past the light post near Rolf's house he noticed that there was a man making his way to the back of Rolf's. The fog was too thick to identify him but Eddy could make out that he was about average height but he walked with a limp and was letting out a horrible groan. Eddy wondered who this strange person was, "eh, probably one of Rolf's weird family members visiting" he guessed, not trying to stay out in this fog too long. He continued onward towards his friend's house not realizing that the man he saw before broke down Rolf's fence and entered his backyard.


	2. Chapter 2

At Double D's house the brainy ed was currently checking up on his ant farm. "4,997, 4,998, 4,999, 5,000" He said examining his ants in his bedroom, "hmm it seems your reproductive patterns are increasing each month, heh pretty soon I'm gonna need a bigger farm." Double D went to his window observing the thick fog that was present. "I wonder what type of scam Eddy has planned for us on such a melancholy day, probably a doomed reenactment of that swamp ride scam we did 2 months ago", He chuckled at the thought when he heard his doorbell ring. "Speak of the devil" he said before exiting his room to get the door for Eddy.

Eddy waited outside for Sockhead to unlock his door quickly, this weather was giving him the creeps. Eddy finally heard the lock on the door unlock and saw the door open to be greeted by Double D. "Salutations Eddy" said Double D to his vertically challenged friend. "Yea hey Double D, c'mon let me in already!" said Eddy before pushing his way into the house much to Double D's annoyance as he shut the door.

"You know a simple "please" would have sufficed Eddy" Double D remarked as Eddy plopped himself on the couch.

"Give me a break Sockhead, do you honestly think I wanted to stay outside in that crap all day while u go on and on about your chores or ants?" Eddy retorted.

Double D rolled his eyes at his friend's impatience as he goes and sits in the recliner next to the couch. "So might I ask what harebrained scam you have assigned for us today?" he asked with a bored expression on his face. Eddy looked at him and said "no scam today, its creepy as hell out there. Besides there's not much we can do that we haven't already done with this stupid weather going on." Double D nodded in agreement, they would just repeat themselves at this point. Eddy sat up and looked around Double D's house as if looking for something. The brainy ed noticed this.

"Something wrong Eddy?" He asked.

"Where's Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, I believe I forgot to mention that Ed has agreed to assist Rolf with farm work duties today" Double D explained. Eddy laid back on the couch with his eyes closed. "Is that so? Well at least he won't be there long" he stated. Double D gave him a confused look, "why do you say that?"

Eddy opened his eyes and looked at his friend, "I saw some guy walking towards the back of Rolf's place, probably one of his family members. With him helping Ed out, He won't be there that long" He explained. Double D had a quizzical expression, "that's strange, why would Rolf ask for Ed's help if he had family member already coming for a visit?"

"Maybe it's a lot of work" Eddy guessed.

"Hmm, you're probably right, maybe I'm just overthinking things" Double D supposed.

"Like always" Eddy remarked letting out a cackle, making Double D roll his eyes.

Suddenly Eddy and Double D heard the door slam open causing Double D to grab the recliner like a frightened cat and Eddy to jump so high his head went through the ceiling. Double D looked to see it was Ed and let out a sigh of relief. Eddy managed to pull his head out of the ceiling and landed back on the couch. He looked and saw it was Ed and got pissed off. "Dammit Ed what the hell's your problem!" he yelled. Ed didn't say anything as he had a thousand-yard stare plastered to his face.

Double D walked up to the big lug, "why hello there Ed, I see your done with Rolf's duties, may I asked how it went?" Ed said nothing and kept the same stare on his face. Eddy jumped on Ed's shoulders and used his head as an arm rest. "Yea tell us how weird Stretch's family member is, I'm dying to know" he said with a smug grin. Ed finally managed to snap out of his daze and yelled one thing that baffled both the other eds.

"MUST PROTECT CHICKENS FROM EVIL CANNIBAL!"

 **Ok this has been chapter 2, Hoped u guys liked it as much as I did. Remember to review if you have any pointers for me, would so appreciate it. Catch you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Speedystar here! Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter, what with college and work it's been hell! So now that I'm back, LETS GET THIS STORY GOING!**

Eddy and Double D looked at Ed as if his brain just ate his eyebrow. Eddy was the first to speak, "um…what?"

"EVIL MAN! EAT CHICKENS! ROLF TROUBLE! MACARONI SALAD!" Ed exclaimed. "Now slow down Ed, please why not tell us, in a calmer fashion, what happened" Double D suggested. Ed stood there motionless until he slapped himself 3 times in the face in an attempt to relax. Eddy slapped him a fourth time which earned him a glare from Double D, "what? It's just to be sure" he shrugged. Ed finally looked a little less pale when he first came in then started to explain what exactly happened.

"I went to Rolf's house to help with his yard and play with the chickens. I went to his door and started knocking but then Ed remembered I'm supposed to use the nincompoop entrance cause last time I knocked on the front door, He used the hat of discipline. So Ed went through the fence only to see a giant hole in the fence next to the chicken house." Eddy and Double D leaned closer as they started to get anxious of what spooked their dimwitted friend. "I went to the chicken house to see that all the chickens were gone. So I went to Rolf's back door to ask where they were only to find something moving in the window. I looked closer in the window and saw a man eating Ed's feathered friend!" Eddy and Double D's eyes were the size of dinner plates when Ed mentioned the chicken eating part. "That was when Rolf came in with a shovel and bashed the guy in the head." Ed got done explaining and saw the horrified looks on his friends faces. Usually the 2 Eds would think their dumb friend was just living in his comic fantasies again but the way he explained was too graphic to be fake.

"So….is the guy dead or not?" Eddy asked. Ed looked up at him and had a petrified face of fear. "The thing about his head was that I saw Rolf hit it off his shoulders" He said.

"Damn, didn't know Rolf had it in him, to actually kill a guy?" Eddy said surprised. Ed still look petrified only to say something that made his 2 best friends almost shit their pants, "the terrifying thing is that even though Rolf hit his head off his shoulders, his body still kept moving." Both Eddy and Double D stood with mouths agape. "Oh my goodness! Ed, are you sure you're not living in that overreactive imagination of yours again?" Ed looked up with tears in his eyes, "MUST GIVE PROOF!" he yelled before grabbing both Eds and running through the wall next to the door. "ED WE JUST REPAIRED THAT WALL FROM LAST WEEK!" Double D yelled as Ed made a bee line to Rolf's House.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, the Speedystar is back! Sorry about the extremely long hiatus but I'm back to get this story going. So let's skip the formalities and get right into the action.**

Ed ran directly to Rolf's house carrying his two buddies in both his arms as he ran through the eerie fog of the cul-de-sac. "Ed you lummox will you let go of my head!" Eddy yelled as he squirmed to get his head out of the gas chamber known as Ed's arm pits. Double D was holding in his breath as he tried not to take a whiff of the fumes. Ed crashed through Rolf's fence leaving another hole in it.

Once they were in Rolf's backyard, Ed dropped his friends on their heads causing them to rub their skulls in pain. "Wait 'till I get my hands on that overgrown…" Eddy was saying before seeing the destruction of the backyard. The chicken coop was destroyed, blood was on the fence, the door to Rolf's shed was broken down and the animals were all gone. "Woah, looks like a war broke out over here." Eddy said getting up. Double D was just as shocked as him, covering his mouth from the carnage, "Oh my goodness, what on earth happened here?"

Ed started to cry, "ED WANTS HIS FARMHOUSE BUDDIES!" The poor oaf cried on Double D's shirt, soaking the poor cloth. The brainy Ed patted the poor souls head, "It's okay Ed, they may be around here if we look for them. Before we do that though, we should find Rolf first."

"Yeah what sockhead said, but I doubt those dumb animals would be alive. If that guy is a psycho like you said he is, they're probably already breakfast by now." Eddy pitched in as he dusted himself off. Ed cried even harder as he dug his face deeper into Double D's shirt, "Eddy! Don't say things like that, you're upsetting Ed!" Double D said peeved that Eddy would say such a thing, but deep down he knew that might've been the case. "C'mon captain pantyhose, look at this mess and all the blood around here! No doubt that those fleabags got scarfed down! Ed has to get it through that thick monobrow of his and face reality!" Eddy spat back as he walked over to the backdoor of the house. "Now let's quit griping and get to the bottom of this already."  
Double D opened his mouth to say something back but closed it. He knew Eddy was right, this wasn't a kids game anymore. "C'mon Ed, let's check up on Rolf." he said giving a small smile. Ed sniffled as he nodded his head, wiping the snot from his nose onto his sleeve to Double D's disgust. They joined their short leader as they all entered the house, the inside was just as or possibly worse than outside. They all made their way deeper into the kitchen, Eddy leading as Ed stayed close with Double D. All of them scared out of their wits. "Jeez, why did I have to wake up this morning, should've just stayed in my bed so I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Come now Eddy, if you had stayed in bed the Assailant would've probably went to your house too." Double D pointed out as they began to approach Rolf's room. Eddy gave a scowl, "I hate it when you're right." The boys stop outside Rolf's door, all afraid to see what's on the other side of the door. Eddy hesitantly rose his hand to open the door before Ed whined, "Don't open the door Eddy!" He begged. Eddy stopped his hand and thought about it, he could just walk away and skip town instead with having to deal with this bullshit but deep down he really wanted to make sure Rolf was okay, the guy shouldn't have to die by some maniac. Eddy swallowed his fear and slowly twisted the door knob, cracking it open just enough to peek inside.

Nothing was out of the ordinary as he looked inside, except a few stuff on the floor such as pencils and a paper. Eddy opened the door all the way, signaling the other two to come along. They entered into the room seeing nothing wrong and no sign of Rolf. "Well...Rolf doesn't appear to be in here." Double D says as he picked up a piece of paper. "He's not in the living room, not in the kitchen, and not in his room. The only place we haven't checked is his parents bedroom." Eddy says going back to the door, "C'mon, the sooner we find Rolf, the sooner we can get the hell out of here." The Eds left out the door, Ed calming his nerves eating a sausage Rolf had stored in his room."Ed don't take people's belongings without permission." Double D said scolding him. They made it to Rolf's parents room, Eddy about to open the door before they heard a noise coming from inside.

"Um...do you guys hear that?" Eddy asked a little scared. Double D and Ed both shook their heads frightened. Eddy gulped as he slowly opened the door, looking inside to see something moving near the bed and the noise sounding like chewing. The three were terrified as they slowly approached the moving being, not trying to find out really but they had too. "R-Rolf, is that you?" Eddy says sweating bullets as they got closer. The chewing stopped as the moving shadow turned around, a horrible odor emitting from it. The figure was a tall man, around his 30s, but the thing about this man was that his face looked to be almost peeling. His skin was dry and he was missing a lot of teeth and his left eye, he was also wearing a tattered blue suit as he gave a animalistic grunt as he stared down the boys. The three were terrified as they saw the intruder but then noticed the blood dripping from his mouth, causing them to look down to see what the guy has been eating. It was then that they seen a body, a body of a human who's innards were already halfway eaten. They looked further up and saw the face of the victim, it was the face they didn't want to see like this ever. The face of the son of a shepherd, Rolf was found….only dead.

Eddy was on the brink of shitting himself as he couldn't take it anymore, "RUN!" He yelled as they made a break for the door. The man managed to grab Eddy by the collar of his shirt as Ed and Double D already made it out the door. "Eddy! Ed stop, we have to help Eddy!" Double D yelled frantically as he watched Eddy squirm in the man's grip. Eddy watched as the man gave more of a ominous moan as he opened his mouth trying to get a bite out of Eddy's face. Eddy was too terrified to do anything as the man tried to take a chunk out of him before he saw something on the nightstand next to them, a pair of sheep shears. Eddy tried his best to reach them as he dodged the bite, causing the man to grab Eddy's face trying to do it again. Before he could bite Eddy's face off a phone hit his head, causing him to get thrown off balance a little and turn to see what happened. Ed had pulled the phone out of the wall and threw it at him hoping Eddy could get free. To his dismay it only made the guy even madder, but this was the chance for Eddy as he managed to reach and grab the shears. The man turned around back to Eddy ready to feast on his new meal only for Eddy to turn on the shears and jam the them into the guy's face, blood splattering on the floor, walls and Eddy's shirt. Eddy was tearing a bit but didn't stop forcing the shears deeper into the cannibals skull.

Double D and Ed watched horrified as their friend was killing the man, the blood nearly hitting them too as the man grunts and moans were dying down. The psycho finally was pushed back onto his back as Eddy pushed into him even further until the man's movements stopped. Eddy fell back on his butt,staring horrified at the dead man with the shears embedded into his skull. Ed and Double D approached their friend staring at his handiwork, "...What...the…..hell." Eddy managed to say not moving. Ed looked deeper at the guy and his face grew white causing him to dig in his jacket for something. "What in god's name would cause this man to eat Rolf?!" He says tears welling up as he saw the dead foreigner. "D-don't look at me, this guy must be from a asylum!" he says holding back tears himself. "Fucking bastard, eating Rolf just to satisfy his sick pleasure." Ed finally brought out what he was looking for, a comic book.

The two wiped their tears, still upset at the death of their friend before seeing Ed take out a comic book causing Eddy to get angry, "Our friend is dead and you think its a good time to read a fucking comic book?!" he yells. Ed was startled by the outburst as he shakingly showed the cover of the comic, 'Rise of the Living Dead'. "S-s-s-sorry Eddy, but I think I know what t-t-this guy's problem was." Eddy looked at the book and only got madder, "Ed, for the last time your comics aren't real!" Double D however was looking at the dead man more closely before he looked back at the comic. He saw a newspaper that had been sitting on the bed, probably by Rolf's father leaving it there. He grabbed the article and looked through the obituaries as the other two were arguing only for him to go white in the face. "G-gentlemen…" He says grabbing the two's attention, Eddy still mad at Ed. "I-I think….Ed may be right." Eddy was getting annoyed, "Not you two sockhead, nothing in comic books are real, give me a freaking break!"

"But Eddy, listen to this. This newspaper is from today and its saying this man died late last night!" This caused Eddy to widen his eyes, "B….But the guy just died right now!" he yelled back as he snatched the paper and observed it himself, sure enough it was true. "Matt Coleman, age 35 died at 8:45 pm due to a heart attack." Next to that was a picture of the same man as the one one the floor, only he looked less grotesque. "S-s- so you're telling me this guy is a…...zombie?" Eddy manages to spit out shaking the paper. "There's no other explanation Eddy, a guy who was claimed dead appears and devours our friend who looks and smells of decay." Ed was freaking out as he was hiding under the bed, "Ed doesn't want his brain devoured by walkers!"

Eddy and Ed looked at Ed before looking at each other, both feeling the same way. "We got to alert the others, who knows how many more people like this are roaming around." Eddy was about to agree before he looked out the window causing him to get even more wide eyed, "Um...I feel like I may know." The other two looked out and mimicked Eddy, a whole bunch of 'walkers' were roaming around the cul-de-sac like mindless beings, moaning and groaning searching for prey. "What are we supposed to do?! We're just a bunch of kids!" Double D says pulling his hat. Eddy said nothing as he went and grabbed the shotgun that was hanging on the wall above the bed along with some ammo that was in Rolf's dad's nightstand and walked out the door causing Ed and Double D to look at each other before taking off after him. "Eddy where are you going?!" Double D called out as they caught up with him outside in the yard. Eddy only grabbed a pitchfork before turning to them with a determined, "Look, I'm not gonna sit here while a bunch of those maggot sacks roam around killing people. So here's what we're gonna do, We plow through these guys, find the others and get the fuck out of here to safety." Double D looked shock at Eddy's newfound bravery, never has he displayed this determination before. "Eddy, when did you get so….confident?" he asked.

Eddy placed the pitchfork in Double D's hands causing the brainy Ed to look at him dismayed,"Look, I'm the leader of this trio so it's only natural that I'm the one who's gonna take charge, especially if my friends' lives are on the line. So are we gonna talk all day or are we gonna be the badasses that saved the cul-de-sac?" he says smirking as he straps the shotgun to his back. Double D rolled his eyes as he smiled, "Like we have a choice to go against our leader?" he says lifting the pitchfork and pointing it away from him. Eddy still smirking turned to Ed, "What say you Lumpy? Ou wanna be the hero you always wanted to be?" Ed stared at Eddy as his face gained a sense of bravery as he puffed out his lower lip. He ran to the side of Rolf's house pulling off the gutter and letting the long piece of metal rest on his shoulders like a greatsword, giving a salute. "Lothar is ready to demolish evil commander Eddy!"

The Eds turned to the broken fence ready for a gory fight to take place as Eddy led the way, "Well boys, lets give these dead heads a good ol' fashion Peach Creek welcome."

 **Okay guys that was chapter 4, get ready for a gruesome fight in the next chapter and don't forget to review for any advice, frankly a little help with these chapters would help out a lot. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
